1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an apparatus and a method for providing an extrapolated view at a point outside a photographed point.
2. Description of the Related Art
A three-dimensional (3D) image apparatus photographs a subject at two or more points to generate input views at the respective points.
An input view is formed by a sequence of frames. That is, the input view is formed by a predetermined number of frames output per unit time, for example 30 frames per second (FPS).
Generally, a frame is a 3D image having color information and depth information about each of pixels forming the frame. The depth information represents a distance between a photographed point and an object or a background corresponding to the pixels.
The color information about the pixels may be a binary representation to express color, for example, red, green, and blue (RGB).
The depth information about the pixels may be a binary representation to represent a value, for example, an integer number or a floating point, for a distance.
The 3D image apparatus may need to provide images at different points from the points of the input views to a user. Thus, the 3D image apparatus may generate an output view at a different point from the point of the input views based on the input views.
View interpolation denotes a process of generating an output view at a virtual point between the points of the input views. View interpolation may generate an output view image with reference to adjacent input view images at both sides of the virtual point. An output view generated by view interpolation is referred to as an interpolated view.
View extrapolation denotes a process of generating an output view at a point outside the points of the input views. That is, view extrapolation generates an output view at a left point from a point of a leftmost input view or generates an output view at a right point from a point of a rightmost input view. An output view generated by view extrapolation is referred to as an extrapolated view.
An interpolated view and an extrapolated view are also formed of a sequence of frames. A frame of an interpolated view or an extrapolated view is generally a 2D (two-dimensional) image.